


I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

by coastal-shelf (mysilenceknot)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysilenceknot/pseuds/coastal-shelf
Summary: Barry and Cisco avoid responsibilities for a brief moment in an afternoon.





	I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact I wrote this on my phone while in a psych ward. all the other fics I'm working on are long form so, here we go.  
> title comes from [Made in the USA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3zdIHDTbg0) by Demi Lovato, which isn't even a song that I really like but I love this line.

“Hey wait, wait.” Barry pulled away from kissing Cisco but couldn't help but smile when Cisco’s lips followed his. “How do you want to do this?”

Cisco’s eyes slowly opened, wide with a mixture of lust and desperation. He shifted, whining when Barry pulled his lube covered fingers out.

“How do you want to do this?” Barry repeated.

“I want, fuck, move over.” As Barry pulled away Cisco rolled to be lying on his stomach, ass pointing up and knees spread. Barry had to bite back a moan at the site. He rolled a condom on, slicking himself up before kneeling behind his boyfriend's beautiful body.

“Ready?” he asked, holding Cisco's hip in one hand and his dick in another. Cisco gave a grunt and turned his head so he could glare at Barry. “Okay, okay.” Barry watched Cisco's expression melt from annoyance to pure pleasure as he slowly pushed into Cisco's ass. He had to close his own eyes as he bottomed out, letting himself feel the heat and tightness before beginning to move.

It never took very long for Cisco to get worked up in this position. Barry kept his thrusts regular, not pulling all the way out but pushing in deeply, his hips slapping against Cisco’s cheeks. He leaned over so his chest was pushing against Cisco’s back and when Cisco moaned at the angle change he couldn't help but moaning back.

“Barry,” Cisco whined. Barry stopped scraping his teeth against where neck and shoulder met. “Barry I want your fingers.”

He lost the rhythm he developed at the words. “Oh god, yes.” Barry moaned when he pushed three fingers into Cisco’s front hole. He didn't thrust them, just let Cisco feel full as his fingers stretched him open. “You're so wet,” Barry whispered. “You're dripping into my hands, so needy.”

Cisco tried to thrust against Barry's fingers but Barry pulled him down so his ass was once again flush with Barry’s hips. Barry didn't move, letting Cisco grow more and more desperate at the lack of stimulation.

“Oh my god, I hate you.”

Barry laughed, rolling his hips and enjoying the way Cisco twitched in his hold. “I take it you're close?”

Cisco let his legs fall even more open as he cursed. “Yes, fuck. I'm right at the edge and I swear if you don't move soon I'll make you regret it.  

“Ooh, feisty,” Barry responded. He knew Cisco didn't make empty threats and while part of him wanted to push even more, the other part of him wanted to come. His hips started moving quickly and he felt his orgasm quickly approach. Barry pulled his fingers all the way out but before Cisco could protest he pushed two back in and let them vibrate.

“Oh, sh--” Cisco went quiet as his orgasm hit. Barry pulled his fingers out to tug at Cisco's dick the moment he felt Cisco fall apart. It didn't take that long for Barry to follow him over the edge.

They lay together for a few seconds, breathing heavily before Barry pulled out to discard the condom. When he returned Cisco had rolled back onto his back and Barry snuggled up to him. They kissed slowly, a drastic difference from how their activity began.

Barry pulled back first, running his fingers through Cisco’s hair. Cisco's face soured with disgust. 

“Your hands are filthy,” he said.

“We both know we have to take a shower,” Barry responded. Cisco grumbled but didn't stop Barry's movement. “How long do we have before we have to go back and save the city?”

Cisco snuggled closer into Barry's warmth. “The city can survive without us for one afternoon.”


End file.
